1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to electrical connectors. More specifically, the invention relates to an electrical connector for electrical association with a printed circuit board. The connector includes a unique receptacle containing a plurality of dual-in-line female contacts which perform both wipe and contact functions with respect to the male pin contacts of a plug member adapted to be mated with the receptacle. The connector is further provided with separable contact points for establishing electrical communication with a printed circuit board by means of standard plated through holes or solder pads provided on the printed circuit board.
The invention possesses numerous benefits and advantages over known electrical connectors. In particular, the invention utilizes a reliable gas tight separable contact principle between the receptacle and the printed circuit board which allows the number of through holes in the printed circuit board to be reduced, thereby affording component placement flexibility as well as user cost reductions. Moreover, the separable connector does not require hole masking for the connector pads on the printed circuit board and, therefore, diminishes assembly labor requirements and its associated costs. Because of its flexibility and simplicity in use and installation, the electrical connector of the instant invention realizes a reduction in tooling costs and in the costs of ongoing maintenance.
A practical example of the flexibility possessed by the invention resides in its ability to allow both it and a conventional compliant pin connector to be mounted on a single printed circuit board. For instance, user specifications may demand that electrical connectors be positioned on both sides of a double-sided printed circuit board. Generally speaking, a first side of the board will contain conventional wave solderable compliant pin connectors, which are characterized by high assembly costs. In order to minimize additional assembly costs, the second side of the printed circuit board must receive a non-solderable type connector, the latter being characterized by relatively lower costs of installation. The connector of the present invention, given its separable contact principle between the connector and the printed circuit board, is ideally suited for the preceding application, as well as other applications wherein flexibility and economy is desired.
In addition to the foregoing attributes, the electrical connector possesses numerous other electrical and mechanical benefits over conventional devices. Electrical features of the connector include improved rise times and lower drive capacitance as opposed to those for typical compliant pin connectors. Furthermore, RF radiation concerns attendant to compliant pin connectors are eliminated with the present invention.
Similarly, the mechanical features of the electrical connector enable it to tolerate more pin insertion/withdrawal cycles than conventional compliant pin devices and, as previously discussed, liberate it from the specialized installation and maintenance protocols required for conventional electrical connectors.
It can thus be seen that the present invention provides a novel electrical connector which successfully integrates a dual-in-line contact principle, which performs wipe and contact functions between the socket contact and the inserted pin, and which utilizes a GTH separable contact principle between the connector and the associated printed circuit board. 2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a dual-in-line electrical connector including a receptacle which contains socket contacts and which is mounted for electrical communication on a printed circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,472, which issued to Baar on Oct. 23, 1984, for example, discloses an electrical connector comprising a receptacle containing a plurality of resilient contact elements. The socket contacts are provided with stems for mounting the receptacle on a printed circuit board.
The prior art also generally discloses various means and methods by which the socket contacts of a receptacle of an electrical connector are engaged on a printed circuit board utilizing a compliant pin principle. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,285 to Martens, which was patented on Apr. 29, 1986, shows a multi-row press fit connector wherein a plurality of contacts reside in the connector body and extend therethrough, whereby a compliant end of the contacts may be press fit into a printed circuit board.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,820 to Andrews, Jr. et.al., dated Dec. 29, 1987, teaches a connector having contacts which are provided with depending pins for insertion into holes formed in a printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,001, which issued to Krafthefer on Aug. 1, 1972, discloses an electrical connector characterized by a receptacle wherein depending tail members of the contacts disposed therein are adapted to be passed through a printed circuit board and are soldered in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,795 to Endoh et.al., dated May 31, 1983, shows a similar arrangement.
The electrical connector of U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,290, which issued on June 13, 1974 to Anoele et.al. teaches a receptacle containing contacts which have extending portions for soldering to a printed circuit board.
Christensen et.al. bearing U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,703 and Dec. 27, 1983, disclose a receptacle wherein the contact members are provided with a bent leg for wave soldering onto a conductive strip of a printed circuit board.
Finally, the prior art discloses a socket contact member which is capable of performing a wiping and a contact action. The latter principle is broadly referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,610 of Dec. 13, 1977 to Doty et.al. As shown therein, two surfaces on the contact perform a wiping action when such surfaces come into contact with an inserted post.
It is apparent from the foregoing that the prior art fails to teach, or even suggest, an electrical connector possessing a dual-in-line contact feature which performs wiping and contact functions on an inserted pin, and a separable gas tight contact feature between the connector and a printed circuit board.